The Blood
by Mistress Ivy
Summary: Mona is riasing her army but her thoughts are distracted by Will; the ghouled hunter who disappeared. How will she handle it when he finally returns? Continuation from 'Small Comfort' *based on actual in-game events*


The Blood

Mona missed Will. She missed the way that his glasses always slipped down his nose, how his dark blonde hair fell in his eyes, the way he would ramble about his newest theories, and how he would smile shyly whenever they would catch one another's eye. She hadn't seen him in weeks, not since he had fed from Micah. It had been an emergency- there was no other way to save his life. He had taken a .44 directly to the chest; it had torn him open. They tried to heal him, but it had been clear to the whole group that he was slipping away. It had been Hunter who finally handed Mona her phone and told her to call Micah. He had told her that there was a chance – _a chance_ – that Micah's blood could save Will, heal him. Mona had made the call without a second thought and he had done it – in exchange for Mona owing him a favor.

When Will realized what had happened, what they had done, he raged; telling them that they had doomed him to slavery, that his will, his life itself, was no longer his own, and then he had left.

That was almost three weeks ago. Since then, Mona, Brett, Lillian, and Hunter had come to New Orleans to raise an army to move against the elder Talley. With her connection to Micah and thereby Talley, Mona found herself dealing with the others quite often. There was a lot of preparation to be handled; weapons needed to be 'found', information needed to be gathered, and training needed to occur. But it was still not enough to keep her mind of Will and the one they'd had together that now seemed like forever ago. Every day she wondered if he was ever going to come back. Lillian had said that he might, one day, when the vampires' blood was gone from his system. Mona had no idea how long that would be. And so night after night, she lay awake, hoping that wherever he was, he was safe.

The end of another day, and Mona felt like she was another step closer to bringing down Talley. She and Hunter stood in the makeshift gun range that he and Brett had rigged up to practice in. The two of them were checking a new batch of weapons Brett had managed to find. Serial numbers had to be filed off, scopes had to be checked, there were always a million things to do to new weapons since they couldn't be sure if they were coming in hot or not. Hunter talked constantly while they worked, as always. Mona used to get frustrated with his constant noise, but had come to like it recently. It quieted her own thoughts when she listened to him. He was on quite a roll that afternoon when he was cut off by the cell phone in his back pocket ringing. He pulled it out and Mona glanced over when he didn't answer it immediately. He stated at the screen for a second too long before putting down the gun in his hand and leaving the room quickly.

"Hunter?" She asked after him, worried that it was a call from one of their recon groups that were in trouble, although wondering why he hadn't just said so. She put her own gun down, snuck to the door frame, and listened to Hunters' side of the conversation.

"Fuck. Are you okay? Good… Yeah, she's here… Right, that's the plan… Wait, where? Oh, shit." Then he seemed to hang up as he fell silent and walked away

Mona returned to the gun she'd been working on. It sounded like another group of hunters had found them and wanted to join the effort against Talley. She was sure that Hunter or Lillian could handle it; she was in no mood to deal with new recruits. She sighed and raised the gun, looking down its sights to make sure they were lined up properly.

"Mona?"

She knew that voice, that careful and cultured voice. She turned around, the gun still gripped in her right hand, although forgotten, Will stood in the doorway, almost exactly as she remembered him; the same mussed hair, his green eyes familiar behind the thin rimmed glasses.

"Will?" She whispered. He nodded, cautiously, watching her. She stared at him for a moment, saying nothing. She hadn't realized it until that moment, but a part of her had thought she would never see him again. Will took a step towards her, as cautious as his voice.

"Oh god, Will!" She gasped, her joy finally overtaking her shock and she took the few more steps towards him wanting to be near him, wanting to know he was truly there. Will held up his hand, stopping Mona while she was still a foot away, The fact that he didn't want her near him made the guilt in her ache all the harder.

"Right." She said, standing awkwardly back. "I imagine you probably hate me for what Micah did to you, what I did to you." She felt tears prickle her eyes.

"No, it's not that." Will said, shaking his head. "It's… well, it's the blood. I can lose control rather easily if I'm not careful."

"Will… I'm so sorry. If there had been any other way, I swear…" She felt the tears go from threatening to reality as they slipped down her cheeks. She sniffled once and raised a hand to wipe them away when she felt Wills arms wrap around her.

"Shh…" He whispered against her hair. "Don't cry. You saved my life. I know that. I know it was the only way."

Mona felt her tears dry almost instantly. Just having him near her again was such a comfort. She felt his hand on the back of her head, trailing through her hair. She sighed, realizing just how much she had thought about this exact moment. The stroking grew more insistent and his arm around her waist tightened, pulling her body closer. Mona lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. His eyes were so familiar, but different somehow. His fingers in her hair became even firmer and she realized, looking up at him, what was so different there. All the hunters she met had a coldness in their eyes; it seemed to come naturally after imbuing and Will had been no exception. However much his eyes may have lit up, or sparkled, they always had the same coldness that all hunters had, even her own. Now though, his eyes burned with passion and he stared at her hungrily.

"Will?" She murmured, his intensity making her body feel weak. His hand took a sudden hard grip of her hair and he pulled her head back, her neck arching. She gasped with surprise, the pain sudden and sharp, but not altogether unpleasant. His breath ghosted over her throat, hot and moist.

"Mona…" His voice was strained and his lips pressed to her skin, at the collar bone, her neck, jaw, and she felt him breathe against her ear, "I don't want to hurt you."

Mona's heart was pounding, she could feel every inch of his body against hers, smell his hair, his skin. She burned to more of him, ached to kiss him again.

"You won't hurt me." She said, her voice strained from the arch of her neck. Will let go of her hair and she raised her head again as his hand rested on her cheek.

"I hope not." He said as his eyes searched every inch of her face. He seemed pained and it was clear to Mona that his control was slipping.

"I trust you Will." For a moment it seemed he battled with himself, but so quickly it took her by surprise, he gave in and with a low growl, he pressed his lips to hers. His mouth was insistent and she was breathless as her lips parted to him. Will kissed her deeply, hungrily, as if he would devour her. His hands had moved from her face down her body, one resting on her waist, his nails pressing into her though her shirt and the other slowly sliding down her back. Mona gasped in surprise against the kiss when his hand cupped her ass. He would never have been so forward before. He turned her body and walked her back towards the door. He kicked it closed and his hand left her to lock it, not returning to the same place. Instead he broke the kiss finally and both his hands gripped her upper arms. His eyes smoldered as her looked at her. Mona felt the blood in her cheeks, her lips warm and bruised from his crushing kiss.

"I need you Mona." He hissed, his grip on her arms tightening, hurting her. "I need you to be mine. I need you now." Mona nodded, her voice failing her. "Say it." He commanded

"I… I'm yours." She stammered, although she meant it. For weeks she had thought about almost nothing but being with him, being his.

Will smirked suddenly, and for just a moment Mona could see Micah in him but then the thought was gone as he leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Good." And he slammed her body back against the door. She gasped, the breath knocked from her lungs. Before she had a chance to recover, Will was kissing her again, his hand gripping her upper arms still. He was holding too tight and she knew she would be bruised tomorrow but at the moment that just wasn't important. No, what was important was the feeling of his lips pressed against hers, the warmth of his body, the desperate way he touched her. She moaned against his mouth as one of his legs pressed firmly between hers. He leaned away, taking in the sight; her disheveled hair, shirt straps slipping down her shoulders, face flushed, and her lips moist. Mona's eyes flickered open to look up at him, even as he continued to grind his leg against her. His eyes burned ferociously and she couldn't hold his gaze, letting her head fall back against the door.

Will leaned in closer to her, trailing his tongue along her exposed neck as his hands moved down her arms, lower onto her hips, and his fingers found the fly of her jeans. For one second, Mona's common sense flashed through her mind. Was she really going to let him get her naked for the first time here, on some makeshift gun range against a door? But then his hand had slipped inside her clothes and his tongue flicked against her ear and the answer became a resounding yes.

His hand was vigorous against her body and just a little rough. Her legs felt like they could barely hold her and she had to hold onto his arms just to stay standing. He laughed deeply against her ear. It wasn't a sound she'd ever heard him make before. It was masculine and teasing. He knew he made her weak and loved it. His hand left her suddenly and pushed against the waist of her jeans, sliding them down her legs as he crouched to pull them off. For another second she considered stopping but the sight of him in front of her, staring up with those deep green eyes stopped any thought she might have had and instead she lifted one foot after the other as he tugged the pants over her boots.

He ran his nails over her now exposed skin and despite the near burning heat of his skin, she still shivered, Will stood in front of her again and his eyes once again traveled her body. He reached out and traced his fingers over her cheek. For a moment, it was like the first night he had kissed her. When he had been shy and uncertain, but that faded quickly and that burning frenzy came back into his eyes. Mona glanced at the empty table near them where the guns were usually laid when not in use. She let her eyes suggest her thoughts; did he want to lay her down there?

He laughed again, that teasing mocking laugh, and grabbed her around the waist. He lifted her up easily, her body pressing against the door. She reacted immediately, her legs wrapping around his waist. Whatever she might have been convincing herself of before faded. This was inhuman strength; this was a feat Will would never have even thought to try before. It was clear that Micah's blood still infused him but Mona stilled her sudden fear and put her arms around his neck.

One of Wills hands slid lower, supporting the full weight of her body and she felt the other near her core again although he wasn't touching her. She realized that he was freeing himself and she didn't have to wait long to feel his hardness at her entrance. Many times over the past few weeks had Mona thought about making love with Will when he returned, but never had she imagined it like this. As he lowered her body onto him, she had one last thought – they were not about to make love, he was going to **fuck her** and a small part of her liked it – before her mind went blank and he was slamming into her hard. Mona felt her body hitting the door again and again, the wood scratching her back, and Wills hands steady under her.

His thrusts were rough and deep and unrelenting. She was biting hard at her lip and when she stopped, uncontrollable and load moans escaped her. It seemed a frenzy of her own rose to match his and he drove her body tirelessly closer to completion. His mouth captured hers again and her moans were muffled by his lips. That was all it took to push her over the edge and she bit his lip as her muscles tensed and pulsed around him. Will groaned at both the feeling of her teeth and the tightening of her body. His nails dug into her flesh and he growled again against her mouth as he slammed into her again and pressed their bodies together, his face against her neck. Mona felt his body shudder and his breath hot against her throat as he filled her, his orgasm stealing any semblance of control he had sought to maintain and he kissed her again, as never before. He fed at her mouth as if he would die if he stopped, as if she were oxygen itself. He let her body down from his arms, neither of them aware as he slipped from her, both so transfixed by the kiss.

At last Mona had to break away, her heart pounding and her lungs burning for air. Will was gripping onto her shoulders more than hard enough to bruise and in fact she could already feel that familiar tenderness in the muscles of her legs and hips where he had supported her and in her back from hitting the door.

"Mona, I… I'm sorry. That shouldn't have… I didn't mean too…" He stammered as he seemed to be regaining control, sounding again like the Will she knew. His hands left her shoulders and he rung his hands together as he stared at the deep red welts left there. Mona slipped her jeans back on as he turned from her to stare down the range and she stepped to the side, although no closer to him. "I thought I could keep control." He muttered. "I should have known better."

"Will, it's-" She started

"Don't you dare say it's fine!" He turned back to her. Mona said nothing. That wasn't what she had been about to say. "I shouldn't have come back yet. I nearly lost myself around you when I was clean, with that fucking things blood inside me… You don't know what it's like. I want to hurt you, crush you, fuck you, kiss you, possess you. I-" He shook his head and walked past her to the door. "The things I want to do to you would destroy me Mona. I need to go." He unlocked the door and walked out. For a moment, Mona wanted to go after him, but the throbbing in her skin where his hands had bruised her and the stinging of the skin on her back where the door had torn it open stopped her. She hoped that one of the other hunters would convince him to stay because they truly did need him, but it wouldn't be her. She couldn't look into those burning eyes and say it was fine. She couldn't be the one to tell him to stay because no matter how many times before she had hoped he would come back, she couldn't deny that he had returned different. He belonged to the blood now.


End file.
